Abuelo Jiraiya
by Luka-sama
Summary: Durante una misión para el equipo de Konohamaru, Boruto salio herido y termino separado del grupo. Si bien el rubio sabía eso, no comprendía como termino en una cabaña con ese tipo de cabello blanco que leía libros pervertidos y mucho menos comprendía por que queria enseñarle ese jutsu raro. Bueno Boruto no sabía que ese señor era su abuelo Jiraiya y que había muerto hace años.


_Me gusta releer mis antiguos fics (los escribo también para mi XD) por eso mientras leía Tío Neji y Tío Itachi pensé: "Tienen razón sobre lo de Jiraiya y los otros abuelos". Al final se me ocurrió una idea de inmediato sobre Jiraiya, así que yolo :D_

 _Naruto no me pertenece._

 **Abuelo Jiraiya**

En la aldea más problemática (Según Shikamaru y Shikadai) de todas, se podía observar como en la casa de la familia Uzumaki las dos mujeres más queridas por los rubios estaban despidiendo al menor. Boruto estaba a punto de irse a una misión importante con su equipo, su madre no estaba segura ya que hace poco había pasado el secuestro de Naruto y el brazo de Boruto aún no estaba en perfectas condiciones.

-No hagas nada imprudente oni-chan-dijo Himawari con preocupación.

Boruto sintió una gota de sudor correr por su nuca, al final solo le revolvió el pelo sacándole un bufido indignado a la menor.

-Todo va estar bien Hima-chan-intento tranquilizarle pero esta seguía preocupada.

De reojo volteo a ver a su madre que lucía muy tranquila mientras le daba su comida, pero notaba algo insegura su mirada, pero no decía nada.

-Confió en ti Boruto-dijo antes que se fuera.

Una sonrisa algo tonta se formó en su rostro ante las palabras de su madre, después de todo era de las personas que más le importaban en su vida junto a Himawari y su padre. Con nuevas energías por esas palabras, soporto el abrazo tierno de su madre y el de oso de su hermana menor.

Se despidió con la mano antes de salir corriendo a la entrada de la aldea donde le esperaba su equipo.

Su padre se había despedido de él en la noche.

Llego temprano por lo cual el viaje se hizo en calma, de vez en cuando Sarada comentaba algo y él asentía algo distraído, para su suerte Mitsuki llenaba los espacios vacíos de la charla. Luego de unas horas de viaje lograron llegar a una aldea algo alejada de Konoha, su misión era bastante simple ya que era de encargarse de unos bandidos que habían estado atormentando algunas naciones ninja.

Pan comido.

Boruto no comprendía porque esa misión era tan importante.

Al menos eso pensó antes de encontrarse con los bandidos, eran solo cuatro tipos pero tenían un artefacto que él conocía muy bien y que les permitía usar cualquier tipo de jutsu. Se dio cuenta cuando un rasengan le impacto en el cuerpo y lo mando a volar por los aires.

Gruño por bajo al pensar que gente como ellos tenían ese artefacto que le había traído tantos problemas.

Pero como él era un Uzumaki no pensaba rendirse.

La batalla se extendió por medio del bosque y solamente el trabajo en equipo con Mitsuki y Sarada les hizo tomar ventaja. Fue gracias a una estrategia de parte de Konohamaru-sensei que lograron atrapar a los bandidos dentro de un jutsu que los inmovilizo.

Solo que algo salió mal.

Un bandido se liberó y estaba por atacar a Sarada.

Fue su instinto y rápido reflejos que le hicieron apartarla justo a tiempo, pero ese ataque era similar al del clan Hyuga y le dejo inmóvil mientras caía por la pendiente del bosque. Paso por varios arbustos y no pudo moverse para sujetar alguno, en un momento solo sintió un vacío y todo se puso negro.

…

No supo cuánto tiempo paso al momento de abrir los ojos, solo que tenía un dolor en todo su cuerpo. Intento incorporarse del suelo, pero no podía mover mucho su torso o una punzada de dolor pasaba por su nuca. Suspiro sin saber que hacer o donde estaba.

Tal vez su equipo lo había encontrado y llevado aquella pequeña aldea.

Era lo único que explicaría el techo de madera sobre él.

-Veo que despertaste chico-hablo una voz a su lado derecho.

Confuso al no reconocerla, giro su rostro con dificultad y se puso algo nervioso al ver a esa persona.

Era un hombre mayor que sus padres, su cabello era blanco y largo, sus ropas eran raras de color verde con rojo. Lo raro era esas marcas rojas en el rostro lleno de arrugas que mostraba una sonrisa gentil.

¿Quién era?

-Cuando te vi medio inconsciente en el bosque pensé que estabas muerto, aunque caer de un acantilado tan grande sin morir es todo un logro-le felicito antes de seguir con la lectura de un libro entre sus manos.

Una gota de sudor corrió por su nuca.

-¿Dónde estoy?-

-Estas en mi casa de verano-

Giro a ver en todas direcciones (con una gran dificultad) y descubrió que solo era una pequeña habitación. En ese lugar no había nada más que unos cuantos libros en una esquina, una mesa de escritura con pergamino y tinta, además del futon donde él estaba acostado.

Ese viejo era un raro.

Con gran dificultad logro sentarse en el suelo, pero su cuerpo estaba adolorido y su respiración estaba cansada. Toco su frente y descubrió que su banda había desaparecido. Le costó visualizarla un poco lejos con su sudadera negra.

Debía irse pronto o sus amigos se preocuparían.

-Si intentas irte con esas heridas no llegaras lejos-le comento el hombre que leía atentamente.

¿Acaso tenía ojos que traspasaban el libro?

Aunque al ver un poco de sangre pasar el vendaje de su vientre, supo que tenía razón.

-Mira lee esto mientras te recuperas-le dijo dándole un libro.

Ladeo la cabeza confundido, pero igual no tenía nada mejor que hacer. Tomo el libro entre sus manos y lo abrió leyendo rápidamente. Su rostro pronto se puso rojo y con una gran fuerza le lanzo el libro en el rostro.

-VIEJO PERVERTIDO-

El hombre de cabellera blanca no pareció ofendido, es más se quitó el libro de su rostro donde ahora había una marca rojiza con total tranquilidad. Luego se fue a buscar entre los libros de la esquina donde saco uno con portada más sencilla que le paso.

Lo fulmino con la mirada y ahora si tomo el libro con precaución.

\- La Historia de un Shinobi Absolutamente Audaz-leyó en voz alta.

El señor no dijo nada.

Él no sabía qué hacer.

Duro veinte minutos antes que empezara a leer el libro por aburrimiento. Pronto su aburrimiento se fue al ver que el personaje principal se llamaba Naruto al igual que su padre. No supo cuánto tiempo siguió leyendo sin detenerse, pero la historia le había atrapado. La trama trataba que el personaje principal, Naruto, nunca se rinde y promete romper la "maldición" que se menciona en la historia.

Le era fascinante luego de haber escuchado las historias de juventud de su padre, que su madre también solía aportar y como su sensei siempre hablaba así de su padre.

La luz del sol se apagó y la noche lo recibió cuando termino de leer el libro.

-Es sorprendente-alabo el libro al terminarlo.

El viejo solo sonrió y le aconsejo que durmiera. Se quejó un rato ya que esperaba comentar la historia y al final se resignó.

…

Al día siguiente amaneció con fuerzas suficientes para estar de pie durante unos momentos. Su desayuno consto de unas manzanas que Jiraiya le dejo y parte de un conejo que el hombre había casado. Para su alegría el viejo le dejo hablar sobre el libro y él comento alegre todo lo que se le ocurrió, incluso discutieron unos minutos sobre el villano y el héroe.

Luego de hablar Boruto descubrió que ese hombre no le había dicho su nombre, pero al preguntar este se negó a darlo.

-Puedes decirme Gama Sennin-

-Mejor Ero-sennin-

-Miserable infeliz-

Durante un rato vio como el hombre tomaba el sol y estuvo aburrido.

-Boruto quieres que te enseñe un jutsu súper poderoso-hablo de pronto el viejo pervertido.

Dudo durante un momento que ese hombre supiera algo ninja, pero al ver que vivía solo en las montañas y era capaz de casar su propia comida. Bueno realmente no tenía nada mejor que hacer y por eso acepto.

Ambos se pusieron a la par de un rio cercano, Boruto estaba sentado ya que estaba aún herido.

-Este es un jutsu que varios hokages aprendieron-comento el hombre con aire de sabiduría.

Bien ya se le quitaron la ganas.

-Yo no quiero ser hokage, es aburrido dattebasa-hablo con un bostezo.

La cara del viejo paso de la sorpresa a una enorme incredulidad, comenzó a dar vueltas sobre sí mismo y preguntarse qué rayos había hecho mal.

Antes de darse cuenta ya lo sujetaba por los hombros y lo zarandeaba varias veces.

-De que hablas mocoso tu padre es hokage, tu abuelo es hokage…se supone que lo llevas en la sangre-le grito en la cara.

Fue durante quince minutos antes que el hombre se calmara.

Al final se le fueron las ganas de enseñarle, pero acepto luego de unos minutos diciendo que cada hombre tiene su propio camino.

Jutsu de invocación.

Boruto había escuchado de esa clase de jutsu, aunque nunca había visto uno en acción. Al final tuvo que escuchar una explicación sobre como funcionaba, la historia de cómo este hombre fue a la tierra de los sapos por error, una pequeña demostración que invoco a un sapo pequeño, y al final de todo fue forzado a firmar un contrato.

Se sorprendió al ver el nombre de su padre antes que su firma.

-¿Mi padre invoca sapos?-pregunto curioso.

El viejo asintió.

-¿Tú lo conociste?-

-Vamos ya te mostré como se hace y ahora es tu turno de probar-

Entrecerró los ojos al ver como evitaba el tema.

Mordió uno de sus dedos antes de hacer una pose de manos, dijo el nombre del jutsu como le había enseñado el viejo antes de estampar la mano sobre el suelo rocoso.

Una nube de humo se alzó.

El viejo y él se sorprendieron al ver como había aparecido un sapo extraño. Era similar al que había invocado el mayor y tenía un color rojizo, su altura no sobre pasaba su rodilla y tenía una camisa abierta color verde.

-Mi nombre es Gamachi Boruto-sama-se presentó el sapo de ojos verdes.

Los ojos de Boruto brillaron de emoción, el viejo le había dicho que era imposible invocar un sapo en el primer intento y que seguramente le saldría un renacuajo.

-Ero-sennin viste eso-dijo con ojos emocionados.

Noto la sorpresa en el rostro del hombre al ver el sapo y luego verlo fijamente.

-¿Realmente eres hijo de Naruto?-se preguntó por bajo-Bueno tal vez ahora seas más nieto de Minato-añadió dándose la vuelta.

Boruto al verse ignorado decidió dejarle en su mundo, se giró para ver al pequeño sapo y choco las manos con las del animal.

-Gamachi vamos a ser grandes compañeros dattebasa-

-Claro Boruto-sama-

…

Antes de darse cuenta ya había pasado una semana en la que estaba junto al viejo pervertido, le había estado enseñando una gran cantidad de jutsus raros que no dominaba perfectamente. Le daba gracia al recordar como el viejo se había sorprendido cuando le enseño que ya sabía usar el rasengan. Fue dos horas después de demostrarle que podía seguir invocando a Gamachi sin dificultad.

-Bueno el rasengan no debe ser problema para ti-

-Ya se usarlo-

-¿Enserio?-

-Claro que si dattebasa-

Tuvo que mostrarle como lo hacía, el hombre se sorprendió al ver como desaparecía antes de que impactara en el objetivo.

Boruto sonrió al ver la mirada de orgullo en la cara del viejo.

La semana paso en mejorar los jutsus que Boruto sabía, además el viejo le aconsejaba a la hora de usar Taijutsu (lo que podía hacer con heridas), también ya podía hacer más clones de sombra y estaba intentando dominar algo que el viejo decía le ayudaría cuando aprendiera el modo sabio.

-Algún día ve al monte de los sapos y diles que yo te envié, estoy seguro que dominaras el modo sabio más rápido que tu padre-

Eso siempre le extrañaba a Boruto, ese hombre parecía saber mucho sobre su padre y difunto abuelo. También quiso explicarle varias veces que deseaba ser más como su sensei Sasuke, pero este se hacía de oídos sordos y le enseñaba otras técnicas.

Un día se fueron rio arriba donde había unas aguas termales, mientras se relajaban y sus heridas sanaban con el agua medicinal. Boruto estaba viendo de reojo al viejo que estaba casi dormido entre las aguas.

-Supongo que ahora usted también es mi sensei-dijo Boruto con el rostro sobre sus brazos.

El viejo sonrió antes de lanzarle agua a la cara.

-Aun te falta mucho que aprender joven pupilo-

Una batalla de agua y risas comenzó.

…

Otra semana paso rápidamente y el viejo le había enseñado una técnica que le ayudaba mucho, era una forma en cómo hacer desaparecer algunos jutsu y que hicieran igualmente impacto. Al principio no entendió bien ya que a su maestro no le salían, pero le fue similar a como era su rasengan, era algo casi natural en él.

Fue un segundo donde logro hacer desaparecer dos kunai y aun así lograron hacer impacto.

-Eso es dattebasa-dijo animadamente.

Gamachi y el viejo aplaudieron emocionados.

-Ahora vamos a meter a Gamachi en el entrenamiento-

-Hai-dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo.

…

Esa noche estuvo algo más cansado de lo usual, su cuerpo no sanaba bien sus heridas ya que él seguía entrenando constantemente. Su maestro le había dicho que su padre al ser joven practicaba hasta al cansancio y él debía hacer lo mismo para mejorar. Si bien estaba a punto de dormir sobre el futon, noto como el viejo no había entrado como de costumbre y por eso salió a ver que hacía.

Ero-sennin estaba sentado fuera de la cabaña viendo el cielo estrellado, tomo asiento a su lado y miro confundido el cielo.

¿Qué estarían haciendo sus padres y Hima?

Esperaba no estuvieran muy preocupados por él.

No era por ser egoísta, pero no pensaba muy a menudo en su familia, cuando estaba al lado del Ero-sennin sentía como si fuera todo lo que necesitaba y lo veía como un abuelo…le recordaba a su abuelo Hiashi pero más divertido y cool.

Esperaba su abuelo Hiashi no lo escuchara o lo machacaría.

-¿Quieres?-dijo Jiraiya de pronto.

Boruto se sorprendió al ver que tenía un helado entre sus manos, de esos que se dividen para dos personas.

¿De dónde lo saco?

En esas dos semanas no había visto nunca al viejo comer y no entendía de donde podía sacar un helado.

Tuvo un viejo recuerdo de su infancia, uno donde sus padres compraban ese helado. Su madre solía siempre darle la mitad del helado a Himawari y su padre en cambio le daba la mitad de su helado a él.

-Claro dattebasa-acepto el helado con felicidad.

Ambos siguieron viendo las estrellas, luego de que el helado se acabara a Boruto le entro un enorme sueño. Fue casi inconsciente cuando su cuerpo termino sobre el brazo izquierdo de su maestro y un bostezo salió de su boca.

-Boruto-llamo el viejo.

Pero estaba muy cansado para responder.

-Tienes que entrenar mucho más, yo no puedo estar siempre contigo para ayudarte-

-¿Por qué?-

-Tengo que volver a mi hogar-

Eso lo despertó un poco, giro a verle confundido y noto la mirada triste del hombre.

-Pero no te preocupes, siempre te estaré vigilando mi querido alumno-añadió con una gran sonrisa.

Luego todo se volvió negro.

…

Cuando todo volvió a tener sentido, nuevamente se encontraba en un lugar que no conocía. Bueno duro unos minutos para reconocerlo como un bosque cercano a Konoha, aunque no tenía idea de cómo llego ahí. También descubrió entre sus manos que estaba el libro que leyó el primer día que estuvo con su sensei, al lado suyo en el suelo estaba su banda ninja y su sudadera.

-¿Qué paso?-murmuro confundido.

Dio la vuelta al tronco del árbol donde estaba, luego quedo impactado al ver algo frente a él.

Era una roca que tenía el kanji para el maestro(师, shi),, un libro similar al que tenía en sus manos y unas flores de papel.

Vio el libro entre sus manos y lo abrió, en la primera hoja en blanco ahora había una escritura.

" _Querido Boruto:_

 _De todos mis alumnos eres de los más especiales, no digo que alguno este sobre otro, pero tú eres alguien que me hubiera gustado conocer más y pasar tiempo contigo. Como te habrás dado cuenta no hablo mucho de tu padre, si bien fue alumno mío, en ese momento el importante eras tú._

 _Espero algún día logres ser el ninja que quieres ser, te estaré vigilando a ti y tu hermana desde el cielo para asegurarme que cumplan sus sueños._

 _Te quiero demasiado como para verte después de la muerte._

 _Jiraiya._

 _P.D: tu tío Neji te manda saludos._

 _P.D2: Minato dice que tu rasengan es estupendo y Kushina no deja de decir que está orgullosa que tengas el apellido Uzumaki"_

El rostro de Boruto permaneció levemente oculto por su cabellera suelta, unas enormes lágrimas comenzaron a trazar líneas en su mejilla.

…

..

.

Habían pasado más de dos semanas desde que Boruto había desaparecido en medio de la misión, de hecho fue unas horas después cuando Konohamaru regreso alterado a la aldea diciendo que no encontraban a su hijo. Dejo de lado el trabajo como Hokage y salió corriendo al lugar donde lo habían visto por última vez y asegurar que efectivamente incluso con su modo sabio, su niño no estaba cerca del lugar.

Corrió en busca de Sasuke y este también se movilizo a buscarle.

Fueron tres días de búsqueda de 24 horas, pero nada, parecía como si se lo trago la tierra.

Al regresar a la aldea encontró que Hinata también se había movilizado con Kiba y Shino en busca de su rastro. Himawari se quedó al cuidado de Sakura ya que la mayor parte del clan Hyuga estaba también buscando a Boruto.

Para su infinito agradecimiento Shikamaru se encargaba de todo mientras estaba en la búsqueda.

Pero luego de una semana los ánimos estaban desapareciendo y la tensión aumentaba.

¿Dónde estaba Boruto?

¿Qué pasaba si algo le paso?

¿Estaría herido?

Casi no dormía de la preocupación y su mente no dejaba de imaginar escenarios horribles para su hijo.

Gaara había llegado de Sunagakure el día anterior para ayudarle en la búsqueda y le informo que en las otras aldeas estaban buscando algún rastro.

Era imposible desaparecer de la nada.

Casi dos semanas después de la desaparición de Boruto, fue cuando se encontraba sobre la montaña de los hokages que estuvo a punto de entrar en una crisis. No le importaba cuanto saliera herido él, no podría perdonarse que algo les ocurriera a sus hijos.

Para intentar calmarse uso el modo sabio.

Algo raro paso, era débil, pero sintió por primera vez en dos semanas el chacra de Boruto.

Salió corriendo como un rayo.

No se fijó donde era que estaba el chacra de su hijo y solo corrió como alguien que ve la luz al final del túnel. Cuando estaba a tan solo unos metros del chacra de Boruto, sus pasos se detuvieron al sentir otro chacra a su derecha que lo dejo congelado.

Alzo su rostro con la cara pálida y ojos asustados.

Imposible.

-Naruto-saludo una voz que pensó jamás escucharía nuevamente.

Como si fuera un espejismo de la última vez que lo vio, con su cabello blanco y sus típicas ropas.

Su maestro Jiraiya le saludaba con esa usual sonrisa.

-¿Ero-sennin?-murmuro creyendo que estaba en un genjutsu.

El hombre de cabello blanco suspiro derrotado.

-De tal palo tal astilla-dijo para sí mismo.

¿Qué estaba pasando?

-Gomene por todo chico, quería mucho ver a mi nieto pero creo que cause un caos en las cinco naciones ninja-dijo antes de soltar una carcajada maliciosa.

Su boca estaba abierta.

-Pero no te preocupes, Jiraiya-ojichan se encargara de cuidar a sus nietos mejor que ese teme de Hiashi-dijo de forma heroica, luego puso una mirada cariñosa-Me alegra ver que has crecido y tienes una familia-añadió con mirada de orgullo.

Se restregó los ojos sin creer lo que veía.

Pero al alzar la vista ya todo había desaparecido.

Negó con la cabeza y salió corriendo donde estaba Boruto. Su cuerpo se paralizo al ver que estaba frente al monumento que él había hecho poco después que Jiraiya murió. Pero su respiración se calmó al ver como Boruto estaba frente al monumento.

-Boruto-le llamo.

Su hijo giro su rostro y noto como sus ojos estaban rojos por el llanto, pero igualmente poseía una leve sonrisa.

-Oto-chan-murmuro antes de cerrar los ojos.

Sus reflejos le hicieron atajarlo en el aire y notar que estaba inconsciente, noto el libro entre sus manos y sus ojos lo vieron confundido.

…

Cuando Boruto despertó en su hogar, parecía algo distraído y pensativo, solamente sonrió al ver como su madre y Himawari estaban sobre él en medio de un gran abrazo de oso. Durante los siguientes días tuvo que pasar en su casa recuperándose de las heridas, pero sin hablar mucho con gente que no fuera su familia, incluso no presto atención cuando Sarada se disculpó múltiples veces o Sakura le sano.

Varias personas le preguntaron donde estuvo en esas dos semanas, él se limitó a contestar que no sabía.

Una semana completa paso y le pidió a su padre si podía hacer tiempo un día para visitar un lugar. Naruto tenía una gran cantidad de trabajo por haber estado ausente en la desaparición de su hijo, pero hablo con Shikamaru y este le dijo que lo hiciera.

Himawari que estaba pegada a él desde que regreso también tuvo que ir y al final Hinata no le quedó otra que acompañar a toda la familia.

Los adultos se sorprendieron al ver el lugar, era donde apareció Boruto cuando desapareció.

-¿De quién es la tumba?-pregunto Himawari luego de hacer un pequeño rezo.

Naruto suspiro algo triste, pero en su lugar Boruto solo sonrió animadamente.

-Es del Ero-sennin-hablo el menor.

Naruto y Hinata le vieron sorprendidos.

-¿Ero-sennin?-pregunto Himawari.

-Es un viejo muy pervertido, pero es súper fuerte y tiene un contrato con los sapos, además también puede usar el rasengan y muchos jutsus, pero siempre se aprovecha de uno y se burla-conto Boruto animado.

Himawari lo vio con estrellitas en los ojos.

-Mira lo que me enseño-dijo antes de apartarse un poco.

Su padre identifico la pose de sus manos y la sangre en su dedo. Momentos después Gamachi hacía su Aparicio y Himawari saltaba emocionada.

-¿Sapos?-dijo Hinata confundida.

Después de todo solo conocía a su esposo con esa habilidad.

-Oni-chan es genial-

-Verdad que si dattebasa-

Mientras la menor jugaba con el pequeño sapo, Hinata se adelantó para darle un abrazo a su hijo y felicitarlo por mejorar tanto a su corta edad.

En cambio Naruto se quedó sentado viendo con orgullo a su hijo que no dejaba de hablar de Jiraiya.

No comprendía que paso, pero se estaba dando una idea de con quien paso esas dos semanas su hijo.

Miro a la tumba con una leve sonrisa recordando al hombre que considero padre muchos años.

Porque él sabía que Jiraiya cuidaría bien de sus hijos.

Por qué Jiraiya era su abuelo.

Era el mejor maestro y abuelo que sus hijos podrían tener.

 **Fin**

 _No sé por qué esto llego a mi mente, pero no me quejo XD._

 _Espero les guste._

 _ **Nota:**_

 _ **Por si no lo saben en mi perfil tengo un link de mi página en Facebook donde publico mis actualizaciones y donde chateo con los chicos sobre temas de anime, manga, juegos, libros, series…etc por si alguno quiere comunicarse conmigo o visitar un rato para conocerme mejor.**_

 _ **Sayonara sexys lectores.**_


End file.
